tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michigan
(English: If you seek a pleasant peninsula, look about you) | Former = Michigan Territory | Capital = Lansing | Demonym = Michigander, Michiganian or Yooper (in the Upper Peninsula) | LargestCity = Detroit | LargestMetro = Metro Detroit | Governor = Rick Snyder (R) | Lieutenant Governor = Brian Calley (R) | Legislature = Michigan Legislature | Upperhouse = Senate | Lowerhouse = House of Representatives | Senators = | Representative=9 Republicans 6 Democrats | PostalAbbreviation = MI | TradAbbreviation = Mich. | OfficialLang = None (English, de facto) | AreaRank = 11th | TotalAreaUS = 96,716 | TotalArea = 250,493 | PCWater = 41.5 | PopRank = 9th | 2010Pop = 9,883,360 (2012 est) | DensityRank = 17th | 2010DensityUS = 174 | 2010Density = 67.1 | MedianHouseholdIncome = $44,627 | IncomeRank = 21st | AdmittanceOrder = 26th | AdmittanceDate = January 26, 1837 | TimeZone = Eastern: UTC-5/-4 | TZ1Where = most of state | TimeZone2 = Central: UTC-6/-5 | TZ2Where = 4 U.P. counties | Latitude = 41° 41' N to 48° 18' N | Longitude = 82° 7' W to 90° 25' W | WidthUS = 386 | Width = 621 | LengthUS = 456 | Length = 734 | HighestPoint = Mount Arvon Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. | HighestElevUS = 1,979 | HighestElev = 603 | MeanElevUS = 900 | MeanElev = 270 | LowestPoint = Lake Erie | LowestElevUS = 571 | LowestElev = 174 | ISOCode = US-MI | Website = www.michigan.gov }} |Sport = |Tartan = |Toy = |Other = |Route Marker = M-28.svg |Quarter = 2004 MI Proof.png |Quartersize = 125px |QuarterReleaseDate = 2004 |Boxwidth = 275px }} Michigan ( ) is a state located in the Great Lakes region of the Midwestern United States. The name Michigan is the French form of the Ojibwa word mishigamaa, meaning "large water" or "large lake". Michigan is the 9th most populous of the 50 United States, with the 11th most extensive total area. Its capital is Lansing, and the largest city is Detroit. Michigan was admitted into the Union on January 26, 1837, as the 26th state. History Economy Products and services include automobiles (Ford & GM in Detroit), food products, information technology, aerospace, military equipment, furniture, and mining of copper and iron ore. Michigan is the third leading grower of Christmas trees with 60,520 acres (245 km2) of land dedicated to Christmas tree farming. The beverage Vernors was invented in Michigan in 1866, sharing the title of oldest soft drink with Hires Root Beer. Faygo was founded in Detroit on November 4, 1907. Two of the top four pizza chains were founded in Michigan and are headquartered there: Domino's Pizza by Tom Monaghan and Little Caesars Pizza by Mike Ilitch. Michigan became the 24th Right to Work state in U.S. in 2012. Companies * Michigan Power Shovel Company See also *Outline of Michigan *Index of Michigan-related articles References Further reading External links * * State of Michigan government website * Info Michigan, detailed information on 630 cities * Michigan Historic Markers * Michigan History Magazine *Michigan State Guide from the Library of Congress * * Michigan State Fact Sheet from the U.S. Department of Agriculture Category:Michigan Category:States and territories established in 1837 Category:States of the United States